Driving around in my blue car!
by perky-12
Summary: This is something I did when bored & sugar high. Title has nothing 2 do w the story. squeeee! RR please or I will send FURBIES! !
1. In the end

Meechi: Hi everybody in TV land!! THANK YOU THANK YOU if you read this stupid piece of fiction & to all 

those who don't I will send THE FURBIES after you..... 

Meechi: OK me no own Kingdom Hearts nor anything else I throw in. OK are you happy now lawyers. 

Lawyers: *nods heads* 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Destiny Island 5:15 A.M. 

Sora: *sleeping on beach* 

Kairi: *pokes Sora with a stick* Wake up Wake up 

Sora: *yawns* Where am I? This isn't Pizza Joe's. *runs & hides behind a tree* 

Kairi: Your right it isn't. What is this place? *buries her head in the sand like an ostrich* 

Riku: *sands part* *comes out of secret hiding place under the ground* What are you guys doing? 

Sora: This isn't Pizza Joe's. 

Riku: Your right it's not. Were on our island. 

Sora: Oh right I forget. 

Kairi: What's Pizza Joe's? 

Ansem: I know *laughs evilly* 

Sora: Wait I thought I killed you. 

Ansem: Your right you did but I have this *holds out a Mickey Mouse soup dispenser* 

All: OOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHH 

Ansem: That's right. I'm germ free & I like it *laughs evilly* 

All: 0.0 

Riku: I gotta run. 

Kairi: Why? 

Riku: That. *points to mob of screaming girls running toward him* 

Riku: *starts running* 

*mob runs past* *Selphie stops* 

Selphie: oooo what's that *points to soup dispenser* 

Ansem: Don't touch. 

Selphie: Wanna touch *finger moves closer to soup dispenser* 

Ansem: NO stay back!! 

Selphie: Touch. *pokes soap dispenser* *soap dispenser turns into Aol Dude* 

Aol Dude: Whoa 

Ansem: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Selphie: Oops Oh well got any 3's 

Yuffie: OH I do!! 

Selphie: Great, bingo!! *hits Yuffie on the nose* 

Yuffie: Oh No you don't. You can't pass go without the queen of hearts. 

Selphie: Your right *runs into a blue house* *returns with the Queen of Hearts* (A/N~ The Queen of Hearts 

from Wonderland for you slow people.) 

Queen of Hearts: What's going on *looks at Aol Dude* 

Aol Dude: *looks at Queen of Hearts* *cheesy romantic music starts playing* 

Aol Dude: Run away with me. *holds hands with Queen* *they run away* 

Kairi: Awe How sweet & the dish ran away with the pork chop. 

Sora: Kairi, you know what this reminds me of *smiles devilishly* 

Kairi: yeah *smiles devilishly* 

Sora: oh yeah *inches toward Kairi* 

Kairi: yeah. it reminds me of............*talks softy* 

Sora: yes 

Kairi: Fruit loops 

Sora: Fruit loops?? 

Kairi: Fruit loops!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Squeeeee *runs around in circles* 

Selphie: *sees Kairi* Fruit loops? Yaaaaaa Fruit loops!! *joins Kairi* 

*coconut monkey appears* 

Ansem: 0.o 

Sora: *pokes coconut monkey* 

*Aeirth appears behind Sora* 

Aeirth: *screams* DON'T POKE MR. FLUFFLEKINS!! 

Sora: * jumps 50 ft in air lands on plane flying by* *Sora & the plane fly off* 

Ansem: Why did you do that? 

Aeirth: The pixies told me too. 

Mr. Flufflekins: Listen all peoples!! 

*chairs appear* * everyone appears* *everyone sits* 

Mr. Flufflekins: I am the almighty ambassador of the Great Cheese. 

Yuffie: All hail the Great Cheese!! 

All: Great Cheese!! 

Aeirth: *turns Kairi into a banana* 

Leon: Why did you do that & what am I doing here. I hate you all. 

Aeirth: The pixies told me to. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lawyers: *poke Meechi with a stick* 

Meechi: Oh right, me no own aol / Kellogg's Fruit loops 

Meechi: OK that sucked but it was only the 1st chapter. So don't hurt me & R/R. PLEASE PEAS ^__^ 


	2. Take me too Funky Town!

Meechi: OK so me no own.............. 

Meechi: STOP EVERYTHING!! I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!! I OWN EVERYTHING & THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!! Mwhahahahahahah!! 

Lawyers: *breaks down door* 

Meechi: Oh no you don't. *pulls out flamethrower* *burns lawyers* Mwhahahahahahaha!! 

*a lawyer emerges from the ashes* 

Meechi: O.o 

Lawyer: *turns into godzilla* 

Meechi: O.O oh crap.... 

Lawyerzilla: *eats Meechi* 

Meechi: *inside Lawyerzilla's mouth* um me no own a thing...... 

Random Citizen: That was fun. On with the story. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back on Destiny Island 

Leon: I still don't want to be here. 

Aeirth: OK then go to China!! *pokes Leon* *he vanishes* 

Riku: May I ask, Why the hell you did that?? 

Aeirth: The pixies told me to. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

China 

Leon: Well this sucks. I HATE YOU!! *points at Meechi* 

Meechi: What!??! Why?? 

Leon: Your writing this. 

Meechi: Oh, but you wanted to leave so, you did. *smiles* 

Squall: I hate you. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Destiny Island 

Sora: *standing on chair* People, people order. 

Banana: Why?? 

Kairi: I'm bored. 

Yufffie & Ansem: Me too. 

Random Zebra: Let's go on vacation. How bout it ladies?? 

Yuffie: Yah let's go!! 

Ansem: Go pack your bags ladies & meet back in 5 minutes. 

*all ladies & Ansem run into the sea* *they disappear* 

Riku: Ok the was different. 

Sora: *throws Mr. Fluuflekins at Riku* Dodge ball!! 

Riku: *gets hit in the head* Good idea!! 

*Prince Charming jumps out of a tree* 

Charming: Good afternoon I'm here to offer you.... 

Riku: *Sora & Riku turn & glare at him* What did you just say?? 

Charming: *thinks* Remember what they taught you in school...... 

Charming: I'm here to offer you this brand new..... 

Riku: That's what I thought your a..... 

Sora: He a tadpole!! Stay away you mammal!! 

Riku: *rolls eyes* No worse, He a SALES MAN!! 

Charming: just listen..... 

Riku: Get out of here you good for nothin SALES PRICK!! 

Charming: That's it!! I'm calling in reinforcements!! *yells* loo loo kook koo!! 

Sora Riku & Mr. Fluuflekins: 0.o 

*perfume ladies emerges from everywhere* *they surround them* 

Riku: yelp. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In China: 

Meechi: ~I've got a lovely bunch a coco.....~ 

LeoSquall: Stop it. & Quit changing my name 

Meechi: I'm not changing your name, just using different ones. *smiles* 

Leonardo: Stop it. One more time I'm warning you..... 

Meechi: & you'll do what. 

Squalliffer: I'm gonna kill you. *pulls out sword* 

Meechi: No you ain't. 

Squall: *turns into a bucket of water* 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Destiny Island 

Riku: We have but 1 options. 

Sora: *grabbing on to Riku* what?? 

Riku: *grabs Sora's hand* *they explode* 

*they reappear* 

Riku: It didn't work. 

*portal appears* *Meechi comes through* 

Meechi: I got a plan, huddle up. *whispers stuff to Riku & Sora* 

Meechi: got it. 

Riku & Sora: got it. 

Charming: Huh 

*Leon (bucket of water) appears* 

Riku: *grabs the bucket of water (Leon) starts knocking out perfume ladies* diiiiiiiiiie!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sora: *starts digging up sand like a dog* *sand hits perfume ladies* woof!! 

Meechi: you. 

Charming Oh you. I just don't think we get along 

Meechi: die *kills Charming w/ chainsaw* (A/N it was a very painful death) 

*all the perfume ladies turn into chocolate & are eaten by seagulls* 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meechi: Um well that was chapter 2 sort of.... R/R please........... ^__^ 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/n to friends who read this. Honestly I don't care he said no. I repeat DO NOT CARE. I accidentally put a Prince Charming in. It was 2 days later I realized what I did & thought it would be funny to kill him Okies we clear. & to anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about I give u cheese *gives readers cheese* ^__^ 


	3. Oh special guests?

Meechi: Wow chapter 3!! I hate the #3 but it's a good chapper anyway!! 

Meechi: I want 2 thank all U who R/R I love U all!!!!!!!!! & I need a Name 4 this stupid fiction. PLEASE HELP ME!! 

Meechi: me disclaim things / whatever 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Destiny Island Still............ 

*Amanda Bynes enters left from a shack & Hillary Duff right enters from the sea* 

*they stare at each other* 

Amanda: you. 

Hillary: you. 

Amanda: What R U doing her!?!?! 

Hillary: I was going to perform 4 these people. 

Amanda: Why do you want to kill them. *giggles* 

Hillary: Excuse me bubble butt. 

Amanda: Did I hear an I can't sing / act wave?? 

Hillary: *snorts* Is that another crappy A-man-der Breens movie?? 

Amanda: Better than your so call film. 

Hillary: Well anything's better than your show!! The Amanda Show, wow your original. 

Amanda: It's better than your show. What's it call, um, oh yeah So Little Time!! 

Hillary: That's the olson twins stupid!! 

Amanda: What's the difference. 

Hillary: Oh no you didn't. 

Amanda: It's already been did-i-did. 

Hillary: I will kills u with song/ 

Amanda: *scared* no please don't. 

Hillary: It's too late. 

Amanda: yelp 

Hillary: *off key* ~**_so yesterday i'ming just a bird who flew somewhere ...... ummmm~_**

Amanda: Wow U suck. 

Hillary: Shut up!!, Whore who slept w/ Vin Diesel. 

Amanda: *gasp* 

Riku, Sora, Kairi, Ect. : O.O 

Meechi: hahahahahahahahaaahha 

Riku: U find this funny?? 

Meechi: yuppers 

Sora: wow 

Amanda: *pulls off Hillary's hair* It's a wig. 

Hillary: Sam said no one would know. die 

*Amanda & Hillary have a fight 2 the death* (A/N want to keep it pg something 'k kiddies) 

Ect.: *sigh* 

Ansem: Oh sen'ior why did u go like this. *is holding a dead fish* 

Mysterious Octopus: Mwhahahahahaahahahahaha 

Tidus: What r u laughing at. 

Mysterious Octopus: Sam said noone would know. 

Ect. : 0.o o.0 

Mysterious Octopus: Where's the laundry mat?? 

Yuffie: This wat. That way. go fish. 

Mysterious Octopus: I will be back *dives into quick sand* *disappears* 

Tiffany: Hi 

Ansem: Who's this?? Where did u come from?? 

Meechi: This is dun duns dun dun Tiff-Tiff Z-Kardosy 

(all people listed): 0.o 

Meechi: *hugs Riku* 

Yuffie: *comes down from sky like an angel* *is dress like an angel* oh aw oo now 

Sora: When did U die?? 

Yuffie: I don't know, but I have bone 2 pick w/ Kairi 

Kairi: *in squeaky voice* me?? 

Tiff: I am the spoiled queen. I live a billion years. 

Leon (bucket of water): will somebody save me 

Will Somebody: I here for U Leon Squall. 

Leon: Take me away. 

*they start running* *then explode* 

Kairi: Why can't my porkchop-steak come for me?? *cries* 

Sora: Kai * put arm around her* 

Kairi: Don't call me that!! * hits Sora* *cuts finger on hair* 

Yuffie: Hey did we forget abut me!?!? er um hello *crickets* *empty chairs appear again* 

Yuffie: great. 

Meechi: Let's hoover car race!! 

Ansem: no 

Meechi: yea 

Ansem: no 

Meechi: yes 

Meechi: no yes 

Ansem: yes 

Meechi: good 

Ansem: I want pancakes 

Aierth: *eats a yellow spotted frog* 

Sora: U know that poisonous. 

Aierth: *is high* the pixies. THE PIXIES told me too!! 

Sora: um 'k 

Aierth: Do u see the pixies. One landed on your nose!! 

Sora * slowy backs away* 

Aierth: U kinda cute *kisses Sora* oh Cloudy. 

Sora: *runs off screaming onto the sun* *hits the sun & falls over* 

Tiff: I've had enough Meechi. Your a crackhead. *disappears* 

Meechi Yuffie & Aierth: bye ^.^ 

Amanda & Hillary: What about us?? *they cry* *they turn into puddles of water* 

Riku: This chapter is done. 

*the screen explodes* Bam 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meechi: I feel confident about this chapter. Wait that was a sentence!! me need caffeine * passes out* 

Lawyers: please R/R *in Aol guy voice* goodbye you've got mail.................. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Did u know that if a movie has the word F*#k in it / somebody dies it's rated R. Wow who knew ^__^ 


	4. Tiff's chatroom hour!

WARNING: Twisted!! Not emphasizing!! Do not read if you heart conditions, weak kidneys. Do read in you have a metal condition like the Authoresses. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meechi: *sigh* I still don't own crap. 

Meechi: But Johnny Depp will soon be mine!! *raises pinky to mouth* Mwhahahahahhahahaha 

Lawyers: No you won't. * starts chasing Meechi around with a the Book of Law* 

Meechi: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Destiny Island 8:47 PM 

Yuffie: ~i wanna eat some salmon I wanna eat some salmon....~ 

Henry: I like eggs. 

Rku: 0.0 

Selphie: I'm back!! 

Riku: U left?? 

Selphie: I wasn't in the last chapter. 

Richard Simons: Hi Everyone !!!!! Lets get this party started!!!! 

People: *all in spandex* Let's work it baby!! 

Ren & Skimpy: Hey you Gay slut. 

Richard: Me?? It's soooo good of you to want to loose that sadness!! Why aren't u in spandex?? 

Ren: I Hate you. Your music sucks .Come on Skimpy, let's sing.... 

Ren & Skimpy: ~Happy happy joy joy~ 

Richard: Let's booggie oogie!! * plays his music* (A/N does anyone know what that is??) ~play that funky music fat boy~ yAAAAA 

Henry: I like eggs. 

Richard: Eggies are bady fatty foods silly billie!! 

Henry: I like eggs. 

Richard: NO SILLY U DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Henry: I like eggs. 

Richard: That's it. I'm done. *pouts* 

*Cloud pops out of the ground* 

Cloud: *in announcer guy voice* Richard vs. Henry!!!!! 

Henry: I like eggs. 

Cloud: In this corner, We Have 4'10 100 lb, Gay, Fag, Richard Simions!!!!!!!!!!! 

Richard: I just want to thank my lover, Leon. 

Leon: WHAT!?!??! Where's Will Somebody?? I want to die. 

Cloud: In this corner, 7'2 450 lb Henry the Ogre 

Henry: *rips off shirt exposing muscles* *jungle roar* 

Crowd: oooooooooooo neaaaaaaaaaaat 

Richard: *starts doing is workout* *sing songish* 1 2 3 4 pie took the sky I love Leon!! who smell the dish!! Okies great!! 

Henry: *is paralyzed* *twitches* I like eggs. *dies* 

Richard: Oh goodies I win!!!! *blows kisses to Leon* (A/N *twitches*) 

Leon: Noooooooooooooooo!! Die Richie Rich!! *runs to Richard* *drowns him* No I WIN!! Mwhahahahahaahahahah 

*asylum guys take Leon away* 

Meechi: wave bye ^.^ 

Tiff: whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *is riding a mechanical bull* 

*everyone starts dancing* 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Commercial 

Read my other stupid stories at fictionpress.com 

"THE LEAH is a masterpiece for the ages"~Ebert & Spam 

"What the hell that was funny"~Leigh Nithra 

I go under the same name (perky_12)!!!!!!!!!!! 

Now breath in. breath out. cause on the story *hides in a corner* 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Destiny Island 8:48 

Mystery Voice: ~Brass monkey that funky monkey~ 

Captain PalMal: So do ye hear me warning now. 

Sora: M&M's they losted their chocolate?!?! ooooooooo noooooooooooooooooooo. ps I love you forever & today. *passes out* 

Mr. & Mrs. Aol Guy: We've got milk. (A/N The Aol Dude & the Queens of Hearts) 

Sora: Do you have cookies too!!!! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

Mystery Voice: Let's tango. Everyone areba!!!!! ayayaytayasty!!!! 

Kairi: *pulls off paper bag off head of Mystery Voice* it. it. it's omg!! who the hell r u?? 

Kimahri: *hits Kairi* 

Sora: Oh no U don't!! I'll save U Kairi. *hits Kimahri with a plastic spork* 

Kimahri: Now look what you did. 

Sora: But why would you sing?? 

Kimahri: You know how Henry (A/N I hope he burns in hell) loves eggs, Well I love to sing!! ^.^ Those stupid pros made fun of me, so I am going to take over the cookie factory!! Mwhahahahahahahahaha so no one will ever have cookies and milk again!!!!*evil laugh* 

Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

(all others listed): O.o 

Mr. & Mrs. Aol Guy : No. What will we do with all of this milk?? 

Yuffie: I give you a free pass to cheese land so you can make cheese with that milk. mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I loove cheese. 

Meechi: I love you Riku. 

Riku: where did that come from?? 

Meechi: *hugs Riku* 

Selphie: This was supposed to be the return of me. Oh well. 

Ouga: *appears out of nowhere* I have a secret to reveal to you, Selphie and Yuffie *low voice* 

I am your father. 

Selphie: mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy 

Yuffie: chhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssyyyyyyyyyyyy 

Yuffie & Selphie: * hugs Ouga* 

Sora: *to Kairi* ~if you had my lovve......~ 

Kairi: *pushes Sora out of the way* *stares at something* 

Giant Donkey named Fred: Kaaaairo 

Kairi: Fred 

Sora: THE HEARTBREAK!! * turns into a ham sandwich* 

Fred: I love ham sandwiches. 

Kairi: Come with me and I will give you 1000 sandwiches!! 

Fred: ham?!?! 

Fred: Will you get me cookies and milk too?? 

Kairi: Of course. 

Kimahri: No you won't. I am taking over cookies Mwhahahahahah!! Who r U?? 

Fred: Fred the Giant Donkey and who r U? 

Kimahri: I am the ruler of all cookies. 

Kairi: Where are you going Fred!?!?! With the cookie ruler!! 

Simba: lets play dominoe's!! 

Meechi: *sitting on sand* noone loves me : ( 

*Johnny Depp & Spongebob walk in* 

Johnny Depp: Hi everyone. 

Spongebob: * starts to play music* 

(Everyone on Destiny Island starts to dance to Evanescence) 

Meechi & Tiff: *start to fight over who is the bigger Johnny Depp fan* 

Selphie: I hate alphabetical order!! *screams* 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tiff: We're gonna take this to the minority report!! 

Meechi: No!! Not more to disclaim!! 

Meechi: me don't own anything in this chapter not even the plot or pot......atoes *rolls on floor laughing* 

Tiff: crackhead. 

Meechi: I didn't write this chapter Tiff did. 

Tiff: *waves* 

Meechi: I helped but any complaints tell her, not me. 

Meechi: Also too many damn A/N sorry bout that ^.^ 

Lawyers: heads....hurt..........too..much......not....hers.......must die *explodes* 

Meechi: Oh right R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^ 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meechi: 1 last thing so sorry bout not updating sooner!!


	5. The gameshow

Meechi: WooW I bring U T.V. LAND 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Some TV studio in Nebraska 

Mr. Moviephone: Welcome 2 Hollywood Squares!! Here's our host YUFFIE!! 

Yuffie: Thanks Steve. 

Mr. Moviephone: That's not my name. 

Yuffie: Whatever. 

Yuffie: *looks left then right* Welcome contestants intro yourself cause I don't know who the hell U R. *smiles at camera* 

Sora: Hi I'm Sora I like Cherrios so I'm O & I have no pasta. 

Audience: *fake applause* 

Yuffie: Wow flattering. Contestant 2. 

Meechi: oooo me I'm #2!! I'm #2!! X squares make cheese!!!!! squee!! 

Audience: *fake cry* 

Yuffie : yaaaaaaaaaaaa let's get started. Sora go 1st cause U have big shoes. 

Sora: I pick Yuffie. 

Yuffie: I'm the host, pick a square. 

Sora: I pick cheese. 

(A/N OH U should know who where. It goes as followed: 

Top Square Left 2 Right: Ansem, Selphie, Moogle 

Middle Square Left 2 Right: Aierth, A Block of Cheese, Tiff 

Bottom Square Left 2 Right: Random Zebra, Riku, Leon 

Your Welcome. :) )) 

Yuffie: Welcome back block of cheese how R U?? 

Cheese: ............. 

Yuffie: Fascinating. Here's the question, On the 4th day of October was it raining?? 

Meechi: I like rain. It's fun. 

Yuffie: shut up it's not your turn. 

Cheese: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 

Audience: *fake laugh* 

Ansem: *fakely* hahaahaha I want 2 kill U. 

Cheese: ...................... 

Sora: I agree. 

Yuffie: That's right Friday. O gets the square. 

Yuffie: Meechi your turn. 

Meechi: I pick Riku. 

Riku: Hi 

Yuffie: Do U like snow in February?? 

Audience: *fake laugh* 

Riku: No Joan Rivers died. 

*more fake laugher* 

Riku: No seriously, frogs. 

Yuffie: Do we have an accord?? 

Meechi: We do. 

Yuffie: X get the square. 

Meechi: *blows kisses to Riku* 

Sora: I pick U!! Aierth-cho!! 

Yuffie: Will birds fly?? 

Aierth: ZJ9 

Sora: I AGREE!! 

Yuffie: O gets the save. 

Meechi: I take general tso chicken & Tiff 4 the win. 

Yuffie: Who eats more pigs / rocks?? 

Tiff: Rosie. 

Audience: * fake laugh* 

Tiff: Now I'm not kidding 56. 

Meechi: I disagree. 

Yuffie: No it was spring water. Sora can't give U that 1. 

Tiff: crackhead 

Sora: Ansem $4 the block. 

Yuffie: ?? *puzzles shakes it off* crickets?? 

Ansem: Guess what kiddies look. *holds out toothpaste* Mwhahahaahahah 

Sora: fishpastes 

Ansem: lions. 

Yuffie: U agree dis 

Sora: I agree did. 

Yuffie O again!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Meechi: Leon!! 

Leon: *now normal* U!!!! U caused this *crys* 

Yuffie: pass/play 

Meechi: #6 

Yuffie: X gets the peanuts 

Sora: Zebra 4 the O.0 

Yuffie: Nice 2 see U Random Zebra what's 9*6?? 

Zebra: I like to sing & flap my springs & HOP HOP HOP HOP!! 

Audiece *applause not real* 

Zebra: doneyass 

Sora: disagree 

Yuffie: U WIN!! 

Yuffie: Meechi thanks but your a crackhead. 

*asylum guys take Meechi away* 

Meechi: bye 

Sora: what now?? 

Yuffie: * w/ laser lights in back round* THE FLASH ROUND!! 2 try win this...... 

Mr. Moviephone: A pet rock named Spot!! (A/N I have a pet rock named Spot!! *hugs Spot*) 

Sora: *jumps up & down w/ gleeee* 

Yuffie: ready?? 

Sora: yes. 

Yuffie: Ready. Set. PICKLE JUICE!! 

Sora: Ansem 

Yuffie: Did a talk show. 

Sora: yes 

Yuffie: right. 

Sora: Selphie. 

Yuffie: Is here. 

Sora: no. 

Yuffie: right. 

Sora: Moogle. 

Yuffie: kupu!!!!! 

Sora: True. 

Yuffie: ni no 

Sora: Aierth 

Yuffie: eats pixies. 

Sora: true 

Yuffie: oui 

Sora: Cheese 

Yuffie: Has a bandana. 

Sora: no. 

Yuffie: no. 

Sora: Tiff. 

Yuffie: Hates her Spanish Teacher. 

Sora: true. 

Yuffie: yes yes 

Sora: Zebra. 

Yuffie: oh. we out of time u gots 4 right 2 wrong!! 

Sora: oh. 

Yuffie: Pick a key. 

Sora: oh please *picks a spork* *turns in keyhole* 

*lights flash* 

Yuffie: U WIN!! 

Tiff: I HATE KURT ANGLE!! 

Yuffie: Commercial break. I need it!! *smiles at camera* 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voice: Socks. Evil vile things. That word is a curse word. Hi I'm a voice 4 MHSA or better known as Medusa. 

We at MHSA believe in a s-word free USA. Just think how beautiful life would w/ out them. 

Yes, true it's just a dream but w/ your generous donation we R 1 step closer 2 that dream. 

So burn your s-words. & be FREE!! : ) 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuffie: Welcome back!! Let's meet our new contestant. 

Contestant: HI I'm Matt O'Conor & I sell overactive bladder pills. 

Everyone else in studio: *laughs* 

Random Guy in Audience: *sotto* How much they think I need them. They need me. I'm laughing so hard. 

Yuffie: *stills laughing* hahahaha Matt O'Conor hahahahahah 

Matt: . What's so funny 

Yuffie: *laughing* Sora pick someone. 

Sora: RIKU!! 

Yuffie: Who is most evil men / women?? 

Riku: Women. 

Sora: I disagree. 

Yuffie: No, no. Us women R. X gets square. 

(A/N tis true we R) 

Meechi: Mwhahahahah Johnny Depp has become mine Mwhahahahaha!! 

*everyone is suddenly silent* 

Meechi: *looks at Matt* hahahahahha Matt O'Conor hhahahaah 

*asylum guys take Meechi away again* 

Yuffie: Matt if U please *snickers* 

Matt: Selphie. 

Selphie: SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *eats more sugar* 

Yuffie: Was it yesterday?? 

Selphie: Funny joke Matt O'Conor *laughs* 

Matt: . 

Selphie: The answer is a vacuum. 

Matt: I disagree 

Yuffie: No it was. 

Matt: ?? 

Sora: Ansem 

Yuffie: Jailbird?? 

Ansem: No fireworks. 

Sora: true 

Yuffie: O get square 

Matt: Moogle 4 the block. 

Yuffie: What is ice cream made of?? 

Moogle: KUPO silver fish kupo 

Yuffie: vrai ou faux 

Matt: I disagree. 

Yuffie: No. Sora 4 the win..... 

Sora: Moogle. 

Yuffie: Air balloons died in 1920?? 

Moogle: 87 test shoot kupo 

Sora: dis 

Yuffie: Right. Flapjacks. 

Matt: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON THE QUESTIONS & THE ANSWERS DON'T MATCH!! & WHAT IS sooooooooo FUNNY ABOUT MY NAME!! 

Yuffie: soooo 

Matt: . 

Yuffie: We have lovely shoes for U, Matt, now byebye. 

*body builders take Matt away* 

Yuffie: Sora U win again here's $5 

Sora; *eyes wide* wow 

Yuffie: here is your new challenger 

Challenger: Hey I'm E-bo Stamps & that's all U need 2 know 

Yuffie: E-bo. huh. whatever pick a circle. 

E-bo: chee....... 

*a giant Malificent comes out of the ground* 

Malenifect: *breaks the applause sign* 

*an audience member falls over* *audience falls over like dominoes* 

Malificent: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 

Hambuglar: *eats block of cheese* 

Yuffie: Well that's all the time we have. *throws notecards* See U next time!! *blows a kiss 2 the camera* 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meechi: that chapter....so much potential ......so bad it turn out 

Lawyers: *eyes turn red* *they glare at Meechi* 

Meechi: nothing in this chapper is mine especially Hollywood squares 

Meechi: 4 getting thorough that chapper...... *gives readers domino shape cheese* R/R please please ^__^ 


	6. Struggle with the cheese wraper

Meechi: Nothin do me own. 

Meechi: I don't know if I can even own the plot. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meechi: wee kids wee kids *twiches* 

Selphie: *jumps out of the air* Meechi!! * pokes Meechi* 

Meechi: *twitches* wee kids eep 

Selphie: 0.o *worried* Meechi *pokes her again* 

Riku: *wanders up* what the hell R U.... *stops* how long has she been like this 

Selphie: since I got here 

Riku: mind control 

Kairi: *sarcastically* ooh mind control dun dun dun dun 

Meechi: *twitching* wee kids control our lives don't spill the custard wee kids *eye twitches* 

*crowd forms* 

Riku: *eyes narrow* wee kids 

Crowd: wee kids??

Riku: Christian mind control radio station. 

Yuffie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Meechi: *grabs Aierth by her collar* wee kids *lets go* WEE KIDS r watching US!! 

Aierth: not the pixies *shakes head* 

Selphie: *2 Riku* Can we do any thing 4 her?? 

Riku: I don't know. 

Sora: *grabs plastic spork* 2 The Great Cheese!! 

All: Let's go!!!! 

All: ~we're off 2 see The Great Cheese. The Great Cheese of us all !!~ 

*they throw Meechi into a bamboo cage* 

Captain Obvious: oh look a red plastic sponge road. It leads 2 The Great Cheese. 

Selphie: *sarcastically* Thank U Captain Obvious. 

Captain Obvious: Your welcome. 

All: *rolls eyes* 

Yuffie: Onward!! Hio!! 

*they all skip down the road* 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fancy Narrator Voice: & so starts the journey. 

Authoress: Hell no!! I'm paying u big bling-bing. U do it better. 

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_& so starts the magical journey 2 The Great Cheese!!_**

Authoress: very nice. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

*the road comes 2 a fork* 

Yuffie: which way?? 

A Voice: witch way that way come u way 

Yuffie: R U my stomach?? 

*Ansem burrows out of the ground* 

Ansem: no. 

Sora: Why do u keep coming!?!? I vanquish U!! 

Ansem: ok. 

Sora: Your not making this fun. 

Ansem: *lies on the ground* kill me. no fight. 

Riku: wht's up w/ u 

Ansem: The birds took my #1 evil villain drink hat *crys* 

Riku: I understand. *nods 2 all* 

All: *throw him in another bamboo cage* ~Oh were off 2 see......~ 

Selphie: Which way sad man. 

Ansem: Some left. Some right. U can meet in the middle. 

Riku: Sora, Kairi, Yuffie, & Meechi that way. 

Sora: 'k 

Riku: Me, Selphie, Aierth, & Ansem some other way. 

Sephie: let's go ice cream parades!! 

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_So Sora's group went left & Riku's right_**. 

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_Let's join Sora's group_**. 

*they come 2 a forest* 

Voice: _don't go in_. 

Kairi: Who R U 2 tell me. Let's go. 

*Leon jumps out in front of them* 

Kairi: *screams* 

Voice: _ha ha_

Sora: *in snotty cheerleader voice* can we help U *puts hand on hip* 

Leon: have 2 *twitch* be *twitch* nice 

*they take a step back* 

Yuffie: What has done this 2 U?? 

Leon: imps. 

*gasp* 

Leon: *in sugar sweet voice* we have made him nicey wicely *in loud demonic voice* & THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING U CAN DO ABOUT IT!! 

Leon: help me 

All: *throw him in a bamboo cage w/ Meechi* ~we're off 2 see The Great Cheese!! The Great Cheese of us all!! ~ 

Leon: What is so ever wrong w/ U?? 

Meechi: *foams at mouth* wee kids control our lives. they control U!! *twitches* 

Leon: *backs in a corner* oh my 

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_Wow I hope things R just as um.....good with Riku's group_**. 

Selphie: *yawns* I'm bored. 

Riku: *2 Ansem* R U sure this is right. 

Ansem: yes this is the **right** way *drum thing* 

Riku: oh a funny guy *hits a tree* ow, I think. 

Selphie: OMG your thinking!! 

Riku: I think. U don't. 

Sephie: okies 

Riku: but where did this damn tree come from?? 

Aierth: the pixies told me 2 

Riku: *rolls eyes* 

*a scarecrow jumps out from behind the tree* 

Aierth: *closes eyes* not pixies not pixies *throws water a scarecrow* 

Scarecrow: ~ if I only had a heart....~ 

Riku: *burns crow* huh, guess that wasn't water. It was lighter fluid!! 

*they smile* *random person takes a picture* 

Riku: hahahaha that was fun. 

Selphie: yup yup 

*they see Tiff sitting on a rock applying lip gloss* 

Ansem: come here often 

Tiff: huh *applies more but a different kind of lip gloss* 

Aierth: did the pixies tell u 2 put on that much stuff 2 your lips?? 

Tiff: no *puts on lipstick* 

Riku: then why?? 

Tiff: This makes them pretty. *applies lipchap* 

Selphie: We don't have time 4 this. *throws Tiff in bamboo cage w/ Ansem* 

*Tiff applies glitter* 

Ansem: hi 

Tiff: *puts on clear gloss* hey 

Selphie: we have 2 get Meechi 2 The Great Cheese 

Tiff: Meechi??

Riku: mind control. wee kids. 

Tiff: No can't be!! 

Selphie: See, let's go!! 

All: ~we're off 2 see the....~ 

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_They meet back up_**. 

Riku: Sora 

Sora: Riku 

*they all sing love shack* 

Meechi: ow my head hey get a load of LeoSquall hahahaha 

Leon: Oh, your better, goodies!! That's great!! 

Meechi: ahhhhhhhh!! *head spins around* grrrrrrrrrrrrr breaky breaky breaky breaky!!!!!! 

Leon: O.O help she's gettin worse!! oh me oh my 

Riku: Don't be a baby. 

Aierth: the pixies say we're almost there!! 

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_& So our humble group has almost made it 2 The Great cheese but, will they make it??_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lawyers: *reading from a script* I LOVE ALL OF U REVIEWS!! R/R please 

^__^ 


	7. The Masquerade

Lawyers: We can assure u she owns nothing not even her soul anymore!! *they rip up a contract* MWHAHAHAHAHaHAHa um .....cough..on w/ the story 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_From somewhere where we left off, our brave adventurers enter a meadow._**

Selphie: the road ended. 

Riku: *looks down* huh your right 

Sora: That's OK I can see the palace thingy!! 

*they cheer* 

A Gint Crab: Mwhahahahahaha but you will never make it there *puts sanity patch on Selphie* 

Selphie: 10 2 the 3rd power is 100 e=mc squared......... 

Ansem: What the hell did U do 2 her!!!!! 

Gint Crab: Sanity patches Mwhwhhahahahaha!!!!!! 

Meechi: must give love money must pay tribute 2 wee kids DON'T SPILL THE CUSTARD!! 

Gint Crab: whoa, I'm gonna need reinforcements 

*millions of Gint Crabs w/ wings fly down from the sky w/ sanity patches* 

Riku: *pulls patch off Selphie* RUN!! 

*they run toward the palace* 

A Gint Crab: *puts a patch on Aierth* 

Aierth: pixies aren't' real............ 

Gint Crab: Mwhahahahahahahaha!! 

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_And then sugar fell the sky & is burnt the Gint Crabs......_**

Gint Crab: RETREAT!! I'm melting........Melting........... 

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_But it was too late the Gint Crabs were turned into chocolate & that was that._**

*they eat chocolate* 

Yuffie: *pulls patch off Aierth* 

Aierth: *screams* owwwwwwwwwwwwww *slaps Yuffie* 

Yuffie: Why did U do that?? 

Aierth: ummmm ummmmm the pixies told me too ^__^ 

Riku: Glad that's over. Hey Selphie, why did the chicken cross the road?? 

Selphie: Because..... I am a graceful gazelle running though the forest in search of tea leaves 

Yuffie: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_They get 2 the palace thingy......_**

Kairi: I know what 2 do. *struts 2 door* *falls on napkin* *lands on her butt* 

Random Village folks: *walk by* hahahahhahahahazhahahahahah *leave* 

Kairi: oh U mother f..... 

Sora: KAIRI!! 

Kairi: sorry 

*door opens* 

Gansta Barbie: whadda wanna 

Riku: The great cheese. Look what has happened..... * points 2 Meechi* Meechi. 

Meechi: GIVE LOVE MONEY 2 WEE KIDS!!!! wee kids eep 

Gansta: Oh no U don't *turns into a altar server boy* 

Boy: *in evil voice* I will stop U!! * turns into Darth Varader* 

Varader: die 

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_Riku & Darth Varder engage in battle._**

Riku: I will avenge my hamster. 

Varder: Riku I am your hamster. *turns in 2 Mr. Squeaky Riku's hamster* 

Riku: *in squeaky voice* Mr. sQueaky 

Mr. Squeaky: no *bites Riku's toe* *turns into batgirl* *runs away* 

Yuffie: oh no U don't!! I'll get her U guys go on. I'll catch up. *runs after fish mongle* 

Sora: Let's go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*they come across a horse* 

Selphie: Helo Mr. Frog which way 2 ~The Great Cheese of us all~ 

Horse: wha mice oh that way *points left* 

Selphie: thank U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*they go left through a door way* 

*Cinderella is sitting there* *mice R dancing around her* 

Kairi: hey um do u know where The Great Cheese is?? 

Cinder: *shruggs shoulders* I like 2 sew & make bracelets *smile* *hums* 

Riku: Let me try. we need 2 know where The Great Cheese is. 

Cinder: I'm making stale bread & milk- a - roni 4 diner ~what a nice day~ *hums* 

Ansem: Let me handle her. Hey U sickeningly loser we need 2 know where The Great Cheese is!! 

Cinder: *eyes widen* But I'm a loser who's humble & sincere. I'm also the best ~homemaker~ ever. 

Leon: U 2????? 

Cinder: yuppers!! 

Leon & Cinderella: ~it's a sunny shinny day~ 

Riku: Leon we don't time 4 this!! 

Leon & Cinder: blame canada!!!! *hums* 

Riku: *smacks Leon's head* get her 2 tell us where The Great Cheese is!! 

Leon: *frowns* OK. Cindys where is The Great Cheesy One?? 

Cindy: Oh why didn't u say ~it's right there!!~ 

Sora: I'm still waiting 4 the world 2 stop hating. 

Riku: Inspiration such an aggravation. 

Yuffie: *walks in* *sees Cinderella* who's this twit 

Cinder: *frowns* your not nice silly 

*mice attack Yuffie* 

Yuffie: Oh shit 

Cinder: *gasp* U said a naughty word!! *eyes turn red* U all need punished!! 

Kairi: Lets' get out of here!! 

*they run out* *Leon waves bye* 

Cinderella: *now normal* ~bye~ *starts knitting* *sings* 

*they run into a big blue room w/ a big neon sign w/ blinking lights around it that says THE GREAT CHEESE* 

All: ~we made it 2 The Great Cheese!! The Great Cheese of us all!!~ 

Yuffie: But where ever is The Great Cheese?? 

Great Cheese Voice: It is I The Great Cheese!! Why R U here?? 

Riku: I'll get straight 2 the point wee kids 

Great Cheese Voice: *gasp* wee kids 

Riku: *opens bamboo cage* *Leon runs out hides behind Yuffie* 

Meechi: *eyes twitches* * gets out & stands striaght* I am a wee kids soldier I give 75% of my salary 2 the wee kids I won't spill the custard breaky!! U all need 2 know wee kids!! U!! *points 2 Selphie* U 1st *runs toward Selphie* 

Selphie: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Great Cheese: STOP!! 

Meechi: *stops* *glares at sign* 

Great Cheese: use this 

*a sugar caffeine shot comes down from the ceiling* 

Riku: *grabs shot* hold her still 

Selphie: *grabs Meechi's arm* 

Meechi: no *struggles* 

*Sora Leon & Yuffie help* 

Riku: *injects shot into Meechi* 

Meechi: *is still* *eyes flutter open* wha Wee kIds help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*2 giant pixie sticks appear* 

Riku: eat these 

Meechi: *popeye music starts playing* *eats pixiesticks* 

Meechi: wow that wasn't fun ooooooooooo Great Cheese *hugs the wall* I love Riku!! *hugs Riku* 

Riku: oh yeah she' better 

Great Cheese: give her 2 every hour. Who's next. 

Ms. Scribe: Sleeping Beauty's husband. Prince Ling. 

Prince Ling: I cut my self bandage thorny sleeping complaining fix it!! 

Great Cheese: elves release the door 

Prince Ling: finally 

*elves pull a lever* *trap door opens Prince Ling falls thourgh* 

Prince Ling: waaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Sora: what can U do 4 him *motions 2 Ansem* 

Great Cheese: oh don't say a thing I have it *doves fly down w/ a #1 super evil villain drink hat* 

Ansem: *grabs hat* oooooooo squeeeeeeeeeee 

Great Cheese: man I'm good 

Aierth: The pixies say she needs help. 

Tiff: *applying lipgloss* whaaaaaaaaa 

Great Cheese: oh here 

*message box pops up "Tiff got double side lip gloss!!"* 

Riku: but she puts on sooooo much that's the prob 

Great Cheese: I know this makes it less obvious 

Leon: *crawling on knees* me help NO must be nicey wisy *smiles* 

Great Cheese: damn 

*Leon vanishes* *reappears* 

Squall: I HATE THIS STORY!!!!!!!! THANK YOU GREAT CHEESE!!!!!! 

Sora: what happen?!?! 

Leosquall: I went 2 Alaska all the imps died 

All: oh 

Meechi: oh Great Cheese may we see U?? 

Great Cheese: no 

Meechi: OK *eats more sugar* *spins in circles* *falls* *spins again* 

Random Kola: This place is gonna blow!! 

*Elvis jail house rock starts playing* *they all run 2 the exit* 

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_Outside..........._**

Selphie: we're heroes. 

*they all walk away in a straight line* *a plane explodes behind them* 

Fancy Narrator Voice: **_THE END_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meechi: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUGARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Meechi: I feel I must warn the public T.V. land. I really was mind controlled by this evil radio station. U see nothin good on radio so I flip channels & I found something I thought was funny but no it was evil mind control radio station then I ran around the house yelling bout mind control & wee kids scary, then my mom was said shut-up. So beware & eat sugar. :) 

Lawyers: um excuse us 

Meechi: me own these funny earrings but nothing else oh & I don't own sanity patches the ever great Jenna does. *gives readers giant pixie sticks* R/R PLEASE!! ^__^ 


End file.
